1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autofocus system, and more specifically to an autofocus system having an AF facility in a continuous mode in which an automatic adjustment of the focus of a lens is continuously performed.
2. Related Art
Unlike a camera for consumer use, since a broadcasting TV camera is commonly operated by manual focus (MF) by the operation of a cameraman, AF in a momentary mode in which autofocus (AF) can operate for the automatic adjustment of the focus of a lens as necessary is proposed (for example, by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-279832).
In the momentary mode, when the AF switch is turned on, the AF is activated, and when the press of the AF switch is stopped and turned off, the AF stops. There is a method of immediately stopping the AF when the AF switch is turned off, and a method of stopping the AF after detecting best focus.